interference
by canikostar99
Summary: too many plans are in action involving one person and another's manipulations may make many pay dearly for her revenge my first sonadow **yaoi** **lemons later chapters**


**Me: heya everybody! a birthday update just like I promised. Sonadow And yaoi as well just as i promised. so since it's my birthday I expect lots of reviews guys it'll make me really happy I enjoy the attention**

**Sonic: so why am i here again? i don't think people would usually enjoy being kidnapped during a nap especially not without good reason...  
**

**Me: entertainment...  
**

**Shadow: and me? I appreciate being retrieved from the fan girls but you're not really the kind for good intentions in those situations not without your own gain in mind at least  
**

**Me: well you're here to make sure sonic can't run off and.. bait  
**

**Shadow: bait? *sweat drop*  
**

**Turqoise: Mr. FLUFFY! *tackle hugs black hedgehog* guess what? guess what? i'm playing the bad guy today! and i get to manipulate people!  
**

**Me: well she wouldn't play with me unless her 'big brother' was here and well who doesn't want a happy family reunion?  
**

**Shadow: when i get my hands on you you're dead**

**Me: yeah you're not taking that well... um sonic can you do the disclaimers while i hide from angry shadow?.. and look after turquoise she got a hold of cake today *mutters* not like a 14 year old to have sugar rushes.. *runs away before anyone can protest*  
**

**Sonic: caniko does not own shadow the sonic cast or i and can only claim rights to turquoise stone and her imagination so.. turquoise quit tying up shadow...  
**

**Turquoise: you cannot date my brother! i won't let you run away with him like they do in the stories  
**

**Sonic:... right read and review people read.. and.. review... *goes to retrieve shadow*  
**

**XxX**

The dark form crouched upon the tree branch, hardly illuminated by the thin slivers of moonlight that tried to pry through the summer leaves, his blood red eyes riveted on his quarry, the form in the gray house below whom shifted in his sleep once again. At first he had only been annoyed with his feelings of affection towards the younger hedgehog. He tried to ignore his blue counter part's lack of personal space and his flirty smirks and comments that said hedgehog seemed ignorant of, even the small pout-like frowns his counterpart pulled off so easily when he didn't get what he wanted that would very nearly set his cheeks burning if not for unrelenting self control. He tried to hide his jealousy whenever the fakers friends surrounded him and even started picking pointless fights with him just to get some of his attention while avoiding an awkward moment, but such actions were fruitless and only served to frustrate him. Yes Shadow was helplessly in love with Sonic and he was frustrated about it, but he had a plan. One plan to make Sonic all his, to turn the tables and make him the one helplessly in love, to steal away all of his attention, but this plan would be tricky. He couldn't rush or let his timing be off at any point or everything was destroyed and he would loose everything that he was trying for, the one person he loved before the the feeling could be returned. _No. That won't happen. At least not while I can still do something to prevent it._ He shook his tumultuous thoughts from his head and stood upright on the branch without a fair thought for falling, giving his sleeping crush one last nearly longing look. Then he smirked and turned ready to take off into the night. _Tomorrow, hedgehog, by night your love will be mine... _And just like that he was gone hardly a brush of air in his wake, but not even he in his moment of distraction noticed another watchful pair of eyes on his prey, but these eyes had a different motive entirely.

**XxX**

The figure lounged back in the rather large leather office chair ankles crossed lightly on the oak desk, eyes lightly closed, hands steepled over her chest as she calmly listened to the rather egg shaped man stumble over his own sentences, not really caring for the weak sales pitch he tried to throw her way.

"T-the safety precautions were pretty simple, basic even. In fact they were mandatory even 50 years ago in any sort of inhibitor cuff, especially stronger ones such as you have requested-", the scientist's short speech dwindled as he struggled for a way to continue the next part of his explanation without angering his client. Her commanding confidence and abruptness in her seeking his consultation, even the fact that she had sought him out in the first place, was reason to believe that she was a person not to be trifled with and that she would not take well to offense. He decided to go with straight forward, not beating around the bush, and quick to be submissive as the safest option, deciding that his pride was put to to better use with his head still attached. The girl before him simply nodded slowly before half opening deep brown eyes that immediately focused in on his own goggle-hidden ones.

"And?" She drew out the word so that he shifted uncomfortably and unintentionally rushed into his next speech out of nervousness.

"Well it's the other part that's might be an issue. No one before has tried such a risky venture with successful results. Most of the tests destroyed the experiments within hours of relinquishing self-control..." She now had one eyebrow arched into an inquisition as if he was some rowdy teenager throwing a fit after she had just given a warning about tempers and he knew he would have to watch what he said next. He grimaced slightly as he had no choice but to resign himself to her will and commit to the deal.

".. But I will get you what you ask of me, just so long as you keep up your end of the deal-" His next words were cut off as he saw what she held next. To anyone else it looked just like a normal remote with a simple button on it like so many that were made for the most simple of tasks, but by the way she held the device tauntingly in front of him, having moved her feet to the floor and leaned forward propping her elbows on the desk so she might wave it only a few feet from his face, again as though he were a child, these actions let him know that this was in fact the device she had offered in reward for his services.

"Yes I understand the contract of our agreement, but what I was asking is, do you?" She smirked at him, knowing that his eyes were undoubtedly following the items every move as it idly drifted back and forth in her hand, and promptly let the device fall into the desk drawer from which it came before giving it a small push where it rolled shut and locked with a barely audible click. Her deep brown eyes remained locked onto his. By now she was bored, and quite honestly annoyed, with this client that insisted on beating around the bush in order to try and get his way instead of just closing the simple deal.

"Now I don't know what's worse your reputation or your sale's pitch.." She wrinkled her nose, taking a closer look at the red jacket and gold buttons that made up his arrogant attire.

".. Or perhaps your sense of fashion, but I'm turning to you none the less. Just as promised, the device I have will interfere with the city's electrical signals rendering all electric devices useless, my own private offices not included, you may adjust it to spare your base and forces, phone and radio messages will no longer reach their destinations, appliances and equipment will either short out or shut down, cars and planes will stop working no matter where they are. I believe that is what you want?" Her once again inquiring tone drew him from the smirk that had form at the mention of the disabled vehicles.

"Yes, exactly what I need and maybe more..." He had a wicked grin by now that could only be described as being somewhere between pure genius and purely mad. It might have frightened some other onlooker but the strange woman only shook her head and sighed at him before speaking.

"I really don't know why I'm trusting you, but I'm in need of someone who is beyond genius for this task and the Robotnik's line has yet to fail me when I needed assistance most ." Now she rose from her perch, exposing a slender yet feminine form countered by her still childlike soft face that made her appear much younger. The hedgehog girl had short blue-green hair cut in such a style that it followed her jawline with minimal curls and the bangs were long and split with the part to blend into the hair. At the moment she was wearing long slim fitting dark slacks and a satin white button down shirt that fit her curvy figure perfectly. She looked to be a teen, but her tone of voice suggested she was older, young 20's maybe. As she began to walk towards him, he had to stifle the urge to back away. She moved with a slow preciseness and smooth near liquid grace that many models failed to recreate on the catwalk. If he were not completely aware of his composure and in control of his actions he might have started drooling or accused her of tormenting him on purpose. She simply smirked at him, stopping at a business appropriate as she noticed he was eying her. She wasn't fond of such attention but she could ignore it as long as he kept his hands off.

"So it seems we have a deal. You may transfer the collar to me after 3 weeks under which time it will undergo a trial period where you can shut it off remotely at any time should you think I'm acting suspicious after a week of this I will deliver the device to you, but know this if you try to cheat me it will discontinue function." She waited patiently for his response until slowly he nodded once to confirm he understood the deal. It was pretty simple actually, they each had something to offer that the other wanted, they had ways not to be cheated, and so they could safely make the deal without worrying about the risks. There was no sort of debt owed and if it turned out well they would work together more regularly. She smiled slightly as he responded to her silent inquisition, and offered him a handshake as he began making his way back towards the door.

"So I'll see you then Dr. Robotnik." She said this in a lighter tone as she was far friendlier when not concerning the man in front of her as a client or source of distrust.

"Please just call me Eggman. I'm afraid I've become too fond of my old nickname to be mentioned by much else." By now he had released her hand and had made it almost all the way to the door stopping to say goodbye one more time.

"Maybe one day we might trust one other enough to call each other by our old nicknames." She said this softly allowing him to have thoughts of his own nature as he left hurriedly making sure that no one had noticed his presence there and rejoined the company of two humanoid like robots, obviously creatures who worked as servants or misleading body guards. She smirked lightly as the door fully shut and turned swiftly to walk briskly back to her desk. The oak surface was bare and lacked any real wear of someone perhaps using it as a workspace, for it was in fact just for business deals, nothing really more than an ornamental piece which sometimes doubled as a safe since it was literally bolted to the floor.

She sighed and sat back into her chair once again, relaxing into the plush shiny brown and slightly worn leather of the only furniture that she really used in the room before promptly spinning the chair in place to face the wall between two dark wood bookshelves that seemed to match the desk. The space was oddly wide and if this were a study in a manor instead of an office inside what once was an old military base then one might suggest the fireplace had been dry walled over with a gray metal sheet, but as it was in such a room it blended in with the natural wall and floor color so the seems of something out of place only could be discerned by the keenest of eyes or at least those who knew what to look for. She leaned forward and pressed her hands against it, so that it immediately folded away to expose a series of monitors most of which were the security to her own building and a keyboard that folded down to her so she could enter any needed commands. Passively glancing to the side to watch the scientist leave she mused silently to herself. _ Such a fragile thing he wants. Someone could simply drop it to break it. All the interference really is, when you look at it, is a series of tuning picks set to a certain point so they can literally interfere with electrical waves. It takes a long time to make too so the idea of him making one himself with enemies always out destroying his work is not an option. It's easier to have it just handed to him. _ She dismissed these thoughts and returned her attention to the main screen, which was much larger and in a lower corner so it could be easily seen while typing. She couldn't help but smirk at the figure there who tossed slightly in his sleep. _Soon, my pet. Soon. The unrestrained power within your body will be mine to do with what I please. Your will shall bend to my command and my vengeance may finally be fulfilled. He will pay, that Shadow the Hedgehog._ On the screen the creature in bed rolled over and squirmed once again this time knocking off a good section of his covers and exposing a large patch of messy blue quills on his back. She froze in her dark thoughts upon this action and almost gave in to a mother-like feeling of protectiveness, reaching towards the screen as if her hand might go through it to right the blankets back onto his form, but she just sighed and rested her hand against the glass. _ Yes, soon. All will be well again and afterwords.. afterwords I'll take you somewhere quiet, without a care in the world, so you'll never have to worry again. _ She smiled softly almost sadly at this last thought, just the thought that peace of mind was so easily disrupted made her worry for a boy she barely knew but already cared about. Something that for her was in fact a reason for question, but the only response she could hope to fathom from her thoughts was the sight of him curling ever deeper into his tangled sheets. _I will be watching you to learn when it will be best._

**XxX**

The blue hedgehog frowned in concentration. At the moment Sonic was dodging attacks from a powerful enemy. He started the morning by deciding to go peek in on Eggman and see what he was up to but on the way there he got a bit sidetracked, by sidetracked he meant he ran into shadow in the forest and a few seconds later they were fighting. He wasn't even sure how they started it at this point, but sure enough they were and everyone within a few miles cleared out to avoid it. He knew this spat would have to end soon though, he still had stuff to do today and his energy really wouldn't last much longer if he continued like this. He dashed right to dodge a chaos spear and could only gasp and stumble forward as a punch made contact between his shoulder blades. He hadn't even known Shadow was carrying a chaos emerald with him. He regained his balance to turn and jump back far enough to put himself at a defensible distance from his other.

"Cheater." The accusation and glare directed at the dark hedgehog was only received with a smirk, his growing confidence about the situation almost like an aura around him.

"Don't think I'm a cheater just because you can't notice simple details, faker." This last taunt, so common between them, easily did as it should, angering the hedgehog before him and setting off a sharp retort that was cut short by the need to dodge a new stream of chaos spears. Sonic grimaced slightly as Shadow unleashed a furry of rapid attacks and he found the only way of dodging them was to keep his feet moving. _ Okay. He usually goes for two lefts and a right to try and throw me off from predicting his movements when he uses chaos control. _ Realizing this pattern came easy enough, but responding to it was a bit different. Sonic usually wanted to leap back and forth, easily out of reach, or dodge continually to one side, neither of which were actually effective in the split second it takes to chaos control right behind an enemies back and throw them to the ground. He frowned in concentration as he dodged right then right again for each time Shadow disappeared and reappeared until finally he disappeared a third time. _Now! _ He twisted right in a small feint to throw off the dark hedgehog before leaping high into the air towards the left and landing on a branch looking to where his rival was supposed to be only to see the area empty of movement.

"Huh?" The surprised sound escaped his lips before he could stop it and he quickly began scanning over the area to catch sight of his opponent once again.

"Boo." Sonic gasped and whirled around to face the source of the voice at his back and come face to face with his darkly smirking counterpart. That split second of shock was all it took for Shadow to pin him to trunk of a tree by his wrists so that the two figures were close enough to be almost fully pressed against each other. Of course Sonic's first reaction was to squirm underneath the tight grip until he realized the close proximity of their forms for which he froze in his actions.

"So it seems you have learned to read my movements." Shadow's tone of voice was clearly mocking now that his rival was pinned and unable to escape. "Too bad it was a false pattern."

Sonic glared in irritation at his counterpart before regaining control of his temper seeing if he manipulated the situation to his advantage so he could escape.

"So whachya gonna do with me now? Tie me up?" Sonic managed to keep his tone light without calculating tones, even if he was still looking for a quick way out of his predicament. Shadow could only smirk slightly wider at his advantage and leaned in a bit closer as a sort of silent reminder that he wasn't going anywhere anytime soon, eyes glinting with amusement as Sonic paled slightly before staring back defiantly at his rival who was still invading his personal space, before replying sounding almost sarcastic.

"Oh no, I think I much prefer where we are right now." By now Sonic was completely confused by the hidden implications of what Shadow had said finally deciding mind games would get him nowhere and a straight forward question would do him the most good and with this thought a small frown developed on his lips expressing his need to question the situation.

"What do you mean by-" Sonic tensed and his eyes widened as his words were cut off by another pair of lips pressed against his own. He was paralyzed, not sure how to respond to the heated passion of the kiss being forced upon him and he couldn't even brake his trance of shock even after Shadow was braking for air and pulling away letting the cobalt's hands fall limply to his sides. Shadow noticed Sonic begin to blink slowly and decided it was time to leave before his rival could fully come back out of his shocked state, so taking off into the higher branches of the trees he smirked over his shoulder and called a casual warning before chaos controlling away.

"I'll see you again soon, hedgehog." _Very soon._ And just like that he was gone only the fast faded flash of light to tell what had become of him. Sonic only stood there for a few more seconds before he finally was aware of the world around him again. He lifted his fingers to cover his lips that were still warm from contact with another's and finally started to breathe again, before trying to step away from his support against the tree only to find himself too shaken still to hold himself upright. He collapsed to his knees while still staring at the spot where his counterpart disappeared and he was eventually able to voice the only thought on his mind.

"What the hell just happened?"


End file.
